


Shower Arguments

by scuseme



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scuseme/pseuds/scuseme
Summary: Singing in the shower was always fun but having fake-ish arguments are the funnest to have. Today was no different.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Shower Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble.

A fast shower of hot water always took off grime and anger away from work but it wasn't working as usual. A feminine groan is bounced of the tiled walls as she sees a shadowed hand through her frosted shower curtain.

"Dude, has your mother ever told you to not go into someone's privacy, a _girl's_ privacy?"

All was quiet, well not really. Shower was still on.

"I know you're in here man."

A scoff ran from her throat as she then pulled back her curtain to find the accused. Sitting on the toilet with the toilet seat down reading the newest newspaper. Him.

He seemed really interested in what was in the newsbreaker section because he didn't even notice the woman's presence. She faked coughed at him, causing him to look over at her un-lady like appearance.

"You really shouldn't be indecent around a guest." He pipes up as he grins.

"More like an _unwanted_ guest…" She bites back, making Him tsk like a parent disappointed in their child.

"Well you certainly could have tried to be rid of me but you _haven't_ yet, have you? Also look lady-like before speaking with _me_."

A brow raises as she then pulls back the curtain all the way, displaying her beautiful nude body. "Oh, I'm ever so sorry that you have to endure such a beauty Alastor.." Then she looks at him eye to eye. "Get off my towel, dick."

His grin tightens as he rolls his ruby eyes, standing up with the forgotten newspaper. Then he fazes through the bathroom door.

"Fucking weirdo." She mutters grabbing the towel he was loitering on, wrapping it around her body.


End file.
